It is known to remove the front and rear wheels of a bicycle and replace same with skis whereby the resultant device can be used to travel on snow. It is also known that each ski can be pivotally secured to the bicycle frame whereby the ski can pivot in a vertical plane extending along the longitudinal direction of the frame.
However, such devices still exhibit poor stability when subjected to a tipping force. The invention discribed herein has much increased stability to such force.